Vampire Academy Naruto Style
by Loveable Bear Says XOXO
Summary: Inside! ITACHI and SAKURA as major pairing! UPDATING CHAPTERS 2 & 4.
1. My Name is Haruno Sakura

Summary: Sakura Haruno is a Dhampir

Summary: Sakura Haruno is a Dhampir. I mix of a mortal species of vampire known as Moroi and other Dhampirs. She is the guardian of Hinata Hyugga, a Moroi princess. She attends St. Vladimir's Academy, a school that protects the Dhampirs and Moroi from the Strigoi, the vampires that never die. When the Strigoi attack and kidnap Sakura, will she fulfill the dark half of the prophecy?

Note: I DO not own Naruto

I also DO not own Vampire Academy or Frostbite those are property of Richelle Mead.

Prologue

**Two hundred years ago, the balance between mortals and Strigoi were in balance, the world was filled with harmony and love. That is until a powerful Strigoi known as Orochimaru discovered the hidden powers he, and his fellow Strigoi possessed. He turned them, one by one, they fell to darkness and mixed their blood with that of humans. Legend goes that a powerful spirit came and created the Moroi and the Dhampir in an attempt to shift the balance, that attempt worked and St. Vladimir's was created as a haven to protect the pure… **

End Prologue

CHAPTER 1

My Name is, Haruno Sakura

Long pink hair swished behind me as I walked down the halls of the academy. My emerald green eyes scanned the surroundings; a small smirk plastered my cherry pink lips. My name is Haruno Sakura, but my friends call me Cherry, Saki, or Ace. I am a Dhampir, a protector of the Moroi, currently seventeen years of age, and currently a holder of a very nice right hook.

"SAKI!!"

I braced myself for impact as one of my closer friends, Yamanaka Ino, threw herself onto my back and wrapped her arms and legs around me. Sometimes I thought she was a lesbian.

"Hey, Ino." I smiled and pried myself away from her and began my walk back down the hall with her beside me.

"How was Bi?"

"The same…boring AND useless. I mean I already know this shit."

She giggled and winked at me, "It's not the teacher's fault that you were taught all of this two years ago. Think of it this way, you're a Junior Saki, next year you can go into the field with _Sasuke_."

I groaned and pushed her away slightly, earning a pout, "Ino you know that he and I are done. There's nothing there, it was just a fling, a good one, but a fling, besides you know that I'm not into him like that!"

She rolled her eyes, "Sure…that's why you and him were so close for a year…"

I groaned and sat myself down on the classy, yet old stone bench in the hallway. Why did she have to bring that up? Uchiha Sasuke is the most gorgeous Moroi vampire in the entire academy! He is like hotter than Justin Timberlake and T-pain combined!

Last year during the "Welcome to the Academy!" dance we snuck out and had sex, and for the rest of the year we were considered the hottest thing around… that is until Karin showed up. And yes, her last name doesn't matter. As soon as _she_ came he dropped me and threw his arms around her, and they haven't left each other since!

"It was no big deal Ino, we just…well I don't know!" I snapped; my mood had gone from "looking for a good time" to "why the hell do I even have friends".

She sighed, "Touchy. Anyways, Hina, asked me to come and get you, it's about her…thing."

As soon as Ino said that I was up and dashing down the halls, dodging people and cutting through the courtyard. I ran through the dorm lounge and into the room and Hinata and I shared.

"Hinata!"

She looked up and her silver eyes connected with mine, I ran over and wrapped my arms around her back, embracing her tightly. She sniffled and tears fell from her eyes.

"Shh," I cooed as I stroked her long violet hair, "what happened this time?"

"I tried to… to make the bond work… so that I could keep…in… in contact with you… but I ended up breaking the mirror and cutting my face and arms."

I looked at her face to see a small mark, "Hina."

We sat like that for a few minutes before I grabbed her hands and picked her up.

"S-Saki?"

"You have to stop being so hard on yourself, c'mon Naruto misses you, and so do I."

At the mention of the blonde idiot she instantly blushed and grabbed her bag before walking to the door, "Thanks, Ace."

I rolled my eyes before following her out, as we walked, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going and bumped into something. I looked up and almost melted, it was Sasuke.

"Uchiha."

"Sakura."

"Where's your whore?" I muttered dryly.

"She's in the cafeteria eating, which reminds me…" He smirked and grabbed my hip, pulling me towards him, "why haven't you showed her, who my _real_ lover is?"

I glared and pushed him away, "Because, I don't feel like it. You know me Sasuke, I enjoy playing with more than one…man." I muttered as I licked my lips.

I was also currently known as the academy's biggest playgirl, not that it bugged me or anything, I was a girl who enjoyed fun, but the truth was I gave my virginity to Sasuke.

I turned and looked at Hinata who nodded and headed towards Naruto's locker, and leaving me with…the thing.

"Sasuke I think-"

I stopped talking as soon as my back hit the wall and his cool lips touched mine, I gasped and wrapped my arms around is neck to keep myself from falling to the floor. He broke off the kiss and nibbled my neck, his fangs crazing my skin.

"_You_," he hissed, "belong to _me_, you made that decision when you gave yourself to me."

My eyes clouded and I fell to the floor as he walked away, a smirk was probably plastered on his face. I brought my knees to my chest and buried my head between them, why did I have to love him? Tears seeped from the corners of my eyes and onto my black pants, and I bit my lip to keep the sobs at bay.

After a few minutes I wiped my eyes and stood up, not expecting to see Sasuke's brother. I groaned and straightened out my shirt before beginning to walk away, if there's one person I hate more than Sasuke, it's his brother.

"Sakura," I jerked as my arm was grabbed and looked at the Uchiha, "We need to talk."

"About what?" I hissed; I was in no mood for this.

"About your relationship with my _brother_."

I gulped and backed into the wall, okay so here's another bit of information. Sasuke's older brother, Uchiha Itachi, and I are sort of…engaged, but no one else at the school knows…except for the Headmaster. I turned my head to the side to avoid his eyes; his usually red eyes were his natural smoggy/glassy grey colour, which turned me on like a bitch.

"Sakura, you know _who_ you belong to, so start obeying the rules that _your_ parents set up for us."

I nodded my head weakly, sure I could kick Sasuke's ass, but not his brother's, and that's when I felt it…well them, his fangs were on my neck. I bit my lip to hold back a moan as his tongue swept over my neck and down to my some-what exposed chest.

I had control on my emotions and instinct until his fangs punctured my skin, a throaty moan slipped past my mouth and my hands slid into his long black hair and pulled his mouth closer to my neck.

"I-Itachi…AH!"

He pulled away and began to remove my top before stopping when he heard a noise, someone was headed our way, "Let's go somewhere else, love."

I only nodded my head weakly; he always managed to make me feel weak. With his powers he made us disappear and re-appear in his room. Once there, he laid me on the bed and removed his top before climbing on top of me.

My eyes were glazed with lust as he took off my top and bra and slipped a hard nipple into his mouth. My hands slid back up into his hair and my fingers began to move on their own and down to his back. While giving attention to my breasts he removed my pants and his, our bodies were twined together as our intimate act filled the room with sounds of pleasure and pain.

Sometime later, after a _great_ two rounds of hot sex, we lay in bed together. M head rested against his chest and my eyes were closed. My hand was currently clutching a necklace with the Uchiha symbol on it. It was like an engagement ring, only it was in necklace form. A smile was on my face.

"Sakura, love, you have to get dressed, my little brother is one his way and I don't think that…" Itachi had no time to finish his sentence because at that exact moment, in walked Sasuke.

His eyes went as round as dinner plates and his fists were clenched. I gripped harder onto the necklace and Itachi held onto me possessively…did I mention Sasuke had a very bad temper?

"What the hell?!"

I winced, "Sasuke…"

"Shut up!" He glared at me and then at Itachi, until he noticed the pendant in my hand, "You…but…what the hell?!"

Itachi sighed, "There's no point in hiding it, Sasuke, when we were kids, Sakura's parents and our parents agreed to arrange a marriage between Sakura and I."

Sasuke simple hung his head before leaving. Itachi had the exact same look on my face as I did…fuck.

I sighed before getting up and getting dressed, "I should go, before Hinata gets even more worried than she already is."

Itachi nodded," Sakura…"

I turned, "Yeah."

"Good night, love."

I blushed and walked out of the room, through the school and back to my dorm room. I sighed in relief, Hinata wasn't in the room. I sat down and closed my eyes, about to fall asleep when…

"WHAT?! THIS CAN'T BE TRUE! HARUNO OPEN THE FUCK UP!"

I groaned and opened my door only to see several of the female population in front of me.

"What the fuck do you all want?"

"We want to know if the rumor that you and Itachi being engaged are true!"

I sighed before glaring at the group of girls, "It's none of your damned business!"

With that all said and done I slammed the door and sat back down on the bed, slowly drifting to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and noticed that Hinata was in bed, I smiled and walked to the shower. After about half an hour I got out and grabbed several clothes from my dresser. First were a black tank and a red corsage to go on top. A also had several wristbands and bracelets as well as the necklace that Itachi gave me. On the bottom was a pair of black fishnets with a crimson skirt and black lace up boots. I applied some eyeliner and mascara before leaving the room.

I walked for some time until I reached the courtyard, I sat down on one of the benches and closed my eyes.

"You've really done it this time, Haruno." I muttered to myself.

"Yes you have."

I opened my eyes and saw one of our teacher's, Anko, unlike the other teachers she was my godmother. I smiled and patted the bench and she obliged and sat down beside me.

"Anko…I don't know what to do."

"Oh, Saki-chan… the best thing you can do is to accept your engagement and move on with your life. Sasuke will get over it soon enough, and besides, I know that in your heart you love Itachi very much."

I smiled before standing up, "I guess, but, I'm not ready for this type of commitment it's scary Anko…I'm scared of- ARGH!"

I winched as I knife slammed into my arm, I fell to the ground and winced in pain.

"SAKI-CHAN!" I look up and my eyes went wide, it couldn't be…Strigoi on the campus?

Anko got into a fighting stance and so did I, I pulled the knife out of my arm and held it in my right hand, a silver stake in the other. Anko was similar only a silver stake and knife were in her hands. The Strigoi licked their lips hungrily as they gazed at the blood dripping down my arm.

"Anko, you need to inform the Headmaster."

"I'm not leaving you!"

Before we could even finish the argument, three Strigoi flew at us. I smirked and threw the stake, hitting one directly in the heart before getting knocked to the ground. I groaned as my head collided with the dirt before flipping myself up and punching the bastard in the face.

Anko smiled before turning around, my smile faded as well as hers when a knife collided with her stomach.

"ANKO!!"

I ran over to her, tears flooding my eyes. The last thing I remember was seeing her eyes go wide and hearing the word run before everything went black.


	2. The Word is Spread and Hearts are Broken

Summary: Sakura Haruno is a Dhampir

Summary: Sakura Haruno is a Dhampir. I mix of a mortal species of vampire known as Moroi and other Dhampirs. She is the guardian of Hinata Hyugga, a Moroi princess. She attends St. Vladimir's Academy, a school that protects the Dhampirs and Moroi from the Strigoi, the vampires that never die. When the Strigoi attack and kidnap Sakura, will she fulfill the dark half of the prophecy?

Note: I DO not own Naruto

I also DO not own Vampire Academy or Frostbite those are property of Richelle Mead.

CHAPTER 2

The Word is Spread and Hearts are Shattered

Anko groaned and stood up, holding onto her stomach. Her left eye was shut tightly and her teeth clenched, she had to alert the headmaster. Than she saw it, well him, she smiled and took a deep breath.

"KAKASHI!!"

Said man turned and his visible eye widened twice its size as he ran over to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her up.

"Anko, what happened?"

"Take me to the headmaster and I will explain."

He nodded and in five minutes they were in the office, the other Dhampirs who were her friends and the Moroi who were close to her as well were all gathered in the office as well as each teacher, so classes were cancelled.

"Anko, now that everyone is here, what happened?" Asked the headmaster, Sarutobi.

Anko held back the tears and took a breath, "Sakura and I were attacked by Strigoi and-"

"Wait, did you say Sakura?" Asked Ino.

Anko nodded, "Yes, I was stabbed and she ran over, before we could do anything she was knocked unconscious and taken away…" By now tears were flooding down her face, "…they were… …Orochimaru's men, headmaster."

Everyone in the room gasped and Kakashi held onto Anko as she buried her face into his vest. Itachi was dying on the inside, but he did not show it. Ino covered her face with her hands and began to cry.

"Headmaster, what do we do?"

Sarutobi sighed, "I will form a team to retrieve her as soon as I can, for now, we must focus on letting no one else know this."

Kakashi and the others nodded before leaving, but as Itachi went to leave Sarutobi stopped him.

"Yes, sir?"

"I want you to leave tonight to go after her."

"But-"

"I am scared of what they will do to her, and you may not show it, but I can tell that you are dying inside and need her…go…I will tell Genma, Neji, and Shikamaru to meet you at four thirty in the morning."

Itachi nodded and exited the room, he smirked and looked up at the sun, his eyes shining, "I will get you back, Sakura."

Sakura groaned as her eyes opened, her head was killing her. She sat up and looked around, her green eyes scanned the room. It was…black. She giggled at her idea of the room and looked at the lavish furniture that adorned it.

"Where am I?"

"Glad you asked."

She jumped and looked at the figure standing at the door, he had long silver hair, which was pulled into a ponytail and glasses. She looked at the man as he walked into the room.

"You are in the lair of the Strigoi, and Orochimaru wishes to see you," He threw her some clothes, "so get dressed."

She looked at the dress and sighed before walking to the bathroom and shutting the door. She grabbed the long, ancient black gown and slid it on. She looked at herself in the mirror and growled; she looked like an old hag. She noticed a pair of scissors on the counter and grabbed them before beginning to cut and rip the fabric to her liking. Once that was done she cut the shoes as well, making them open toed. Once that was done she pushed her hair into a bun and held it in place with two red chopsticks.

Once done she walked out of the bathroom and followed Kabuto down long corridors that had barely any lighting. After a short time he stopped in front of two tall oak doors.

"He is inside."

She nodded and he knocked before opening the door, "Orochimaru your guest is here."

"Let her in and go."

She shivered at the voice and stepped into the room, as the door closed behind her she let out a sigh of relief.

"Come here child."

She growled but walked over to where he was, and she gasped. Sure she had heard the legends, but to actually see the Strigoi that had caused the war was incredible. She had only thought it was a joke when Kabuto had said Orochimaru, but apparently he wasn't lying.

Orochimaru stood and walked around her, taking in her beauty. He smirked and she noted the very long canines in his mouth as well as the piecing yellow eyes. Once he was done he stood in front of her and smirked once again.

"I heard you were beautiful, I'm glad that the rumors were true."

"What do you want with me?"

"Itachi _or_ Sasuke and…an heir."

She glared at the Strigoi, "WHAT?"

He smirked and advanced towards her as she backed away, "They are two simple requests, and it's not like you _haven't _had sex before."

She gasped as she fell back onto the bed, Orochimaru on top of her. Her green eyes filled with fright and she turned her head away. Which only encouraged the male further. He pressed his lips to her neck and began to lick over her pulse, shivers of fear ran up her spine, and before she had time to react, he bit down.

"Ah!"

His fangs pierced her deep as he began to drink her blood, her breathing was uneven and her hands were on his chest, trying to push him away.

"S-Stop please…"

Her cries went unheard as he drank from her body; her blood was sweet and addicting. Her eyes soon became heavy and her body felt weak, and she slipped into darkness. Orochimaru removed his fangs from her neck and licked his lips with his snake like tongue before lifting her up and placing her completely on the bed.

"You no longer belong to the mortal world, love."

With the words spoken he left the room, only stopping to take one look at the curse seal on her neck. A smirk crept onto his face as he silently left the room.

Itachi stared up at the stars, his eyes held a small trace of sadness and anger. He felt responsible for what had happened to his fiancé and it showed. He had skipped _all _of his classes and stayed in his room preparing for the mission that was to come.

"Yo!"

He turned around and looked at Genma, Neji, and Shikamaru.

"Are we all ready?"

"Yes."

He nodded and the team headed to one of the Hummers in the garage before starting it up and heading off of the campus.

Sakura tossed and turned in her sleep; her face was covered with sweat and held a pained expression to it. Her eyes suddenly snapped open when a hand came in contact with her cheek and she sat up.

"How do you feel?"

She shook her head and looked at Orochimaru, "Like shit."

He chuckled and pushed a few strands of pink hair behind her ear, only she didn't pull back, instead a blush covered her now paler skin.

"Are you thirsty?"

She nodded and he picked up a glass from the bedside table, "Drink this."

She accepted the drink and took a sip, her green eyes widened in realization of what it was, "Why are you giving me this?"

"Go see." He pointed to a mirror and she ran over, her heart sank.

Her skin was pale, as pale as Itachi's and her hair now reached her butt and had black tips, her body was much thinner, and her butt was nicer looking, and her boobs, well they were _much _larger. She had been a C before but now she was at least a DD.

She opened her mouth and two white fangs were there, she turned and gasped when she noticed how close she and Orochimaru were. She felt heat rise to her cheeks and began to wonder why she felt that way.

"Because you are the reincarnation of my lover, Sayuri, who was killed when I came to power."

She looked at him and he sighed while sitting down, "Sayuri is, no was the reason that I became so full of hate all those years ago. She was killed by a human, a friend of mine, and when I killed him, my heart was consumed with darkness."

"But my teachers all said that-"

"What they say are lies."

She flinched at the harshness in his voice and he instantly recognized his mistake, her stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. Her body instantly reacted and her arms draped over his shoulders.

"You are the one that can set me free."

She gazed into his yellow eyes and when his cool lips touched hers, a jolt of pleasure coursed through her. She kissed him back greedily and he maneuvered them so that she was now on the bed and her dress was of. One of her nipples was instantly taken into his mouth and the other was kneaded gently in his hand.

Moans slipped passed her lips and she arched into him, wanting more of the feeling that she was experiencing.

They continued that way for a while, until he removed his clothing and spread her knees apart. She nodded her head and he entered her, her hands fell to his shoulders and her legs wrapped around his waist. Her breathing was deep and moans escaped her mouth.

He increased his tempo, thrusting harder and faster until she came, he right after. He pulled himself out of her core and rolled onto the bed beside her, he pulled her into his arms and soon he drifted off into the first sleep he's had in three hundred years.


	3. Author Note

I want to apologize for not updating this story

I want to apologize for not updating this story. The thing is I am going away at the beginning august and won't be back till the end of august so I have been busy packing and such. I hope to get one more chapter out before I go but no guarantees.

**Sorry!!**


	4. Four Little Word and A Secret Told

Summary: Sakura Haruno is a Dhampir. I mix of a mortal species of vampire known as Moroi and other Dhampirs. She is the guardian of Hinata Hyugga, a Moroi princess. She attends St. Vladimir's Academy, a school that protects the Dhampirs and Moroi from the Strigoi, the vampires that never die. When the Strigoi attack and kidnap Sakura, will she fulfill the dark half of the prophecy?

Note: I DO not own Naruto

I also DO not own Vampire Academy or Frostbite those are property of Richelle Mead.

************************************************************************

CHAPTER 3

A Reincarnation's Purpose

Sun drifted through the black curtains as Orochimaru sat on the bed beside Sakura. Her breathing was even and light as she slept. His hand rested on her cheek and a small…_very_ small smile was in place on his face.

A knock sounded at the door and Orochimaru threw his robe on before opening the door to see Kabuto.

"What?" His smile was replaced with a scowl.

"The men who brought her here are wishing to speak with you about their… reward."

Orochimaru nodded, "Very well, I'll be out in a minute."

He changed into normal clothes before giving one last look over to the sleeping girl and leaving the room. As soon as the door clicked, the girl's eyes shot open and scanned the room.

Sakura sighed as she sat up; holding the covers to her naked chest she felt like puking in disgust. A single tear slipped from her eyes as she thought of the one she loved who probably had no idea she was gone while she also thought of the man whom she had laid with. Yes there were feelings there, but from what she had heard they were Sayuri's and _not _hers.

************************************************************************

Itachi cursed as he stared at the destroyed house, Sakura's house to be exact, well the one she used to live in with her parents. It was completely burned down.

"So they came here to look for her first…they must have seen the letter from the Headmaster on the fridge and then went to the school looking for her."

He ran a hand through his raven locks and headed back to the other three. Neji gazed at Itachi, knowing just how much it hurt him because Hinata was in the same boat.

"Well, this is troublesome."

Genma rolled his eyes, "What should we do now? We have no leads…"

Itachi sighed, "We head back to the school and do some research, I think there is something that we aren't being told about my fiancé."

Neji and the others nodded; after all it was their only option at the moment.

************************************************************************

Sakura clenched the locket in her hands as she gazed out the window. Thankfully the light didn't hurt her eyes because of her Moroi blood. She finally clasped the locket around her neck and turned towards the door and to her new hell.

************************************************************************

Sarutobi sighed as he looked at the multiple pairs of eyes in the room; he knew he couldn't hide it any longer.

"It is time," his voice rang throughout the room, "that you knew the truth about Haruno, Sakura."

"Truth?"

"Yes, you see, there is another part to the legend, a dark half that has never been mentioned until now…You see, when Orochimaru was like any other Strigoi he had a mate, Sayuri…Haruno, she and he were very much in love and thought that nothing could separate them. That is, until one of his closest friends, a human, killed her; blinded by rage Orochimaru became the Strigoi that we now know…"

"So Sakura is…"

"Sayuri's reincarnation, and I have no doubt in my mind that he has already turned her. He will use her to create an heir and then rid the world of the Moroi and Dhampirs until only Strigoi remain."

Itachi glared at the Headmaster, "So you knew this entire time!"

"Yes, but I never really thought that he would know, unless he's been keeping track of the bloodline know for the past few centuries."

"Even so, you could of told us so we could have protected her!"

Sarutobi sighed, "I am truly sorry, but for know, that can wait. Your goal is to find her and bring her back here…alive."

Itachi growled before walked out of the office, slamming the door in the process. He was going to kill that bastard if he had touched Sakura and maybe he'd throw the Headmaster in there as well.

His mind drifted back to the night before she had been kidnapped and the words that had been spoken.

"I love you too…" He murmured before heading to his room.

Yes I know this is super shirt but I need a filler while I plan what's going to happen next, I've had super writers block for this story.

Super sorry!


End file.
